Abkürzungen Überblick
Ihr seid gerade frisch in Azeroth angekommen? Und wundert Euch, warum die Leute im Chat-Fenster so komisch kommunizieren? Ihr lest, was sich in vier Jahren WoW entwickelt hat: WoWisch, ein Mix aus mehr oder minder korrektem Deutsch und Englisch. Vor allem in den Hauptstädten wird man mit LFG, VK und WTS zugespamt ... äh ... zugetextet. Da werden Epics gecheckt, Ports nach UC verlangt und ganz hinten will einer BFT gezogen werden, bietet dafür sogar Gold an. Aber besonders in Gruppenabenteuern geht es linguistisch heiß her. Damit Ihr wisst, was Ihr tun sollt und was Ihr besser lasst, haben wir die wichtigsten WoW-Phrasen für Euch übersetzt. (Quelle: http://wow.buffed.de) A * Add - Gegner, die zusätzlich in einen bereits gestarteten Kampf eingreifen * Afk - Away from keyboard - bin grade nicht am PC * Aggro - Bedeutet, dass ein Monster wütend auf euch ist und ihr es sozusagen „aggressiv“ gemacht habt. Es wird jetzt versuchen, sich euch zu nähern und euch anzugreifen. Mobs werden aggro, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kommt.“ Häufig benutzt ist auch das Synonym Havis, das schlicht das gnomische Wort für Aggro ist. * Aggromob - Gegner, der angreift, ohne dass Ihr ihn zuerst angreift * Ah - Auktionshaus * AoE - Area of Effect - Flächenzauber, die Schaden machen oder heilen; wird auch als AE bezeichnet * Atm - At the moment - im Augenblick B * BG - Battleground - Schlachtfeld * BoE - Bind on equip - wird beim Anziehen an den Charakter gebunden * Boon - Rückwärts von "Noob", Neuling * BoP - Bind on pickup - wird beim Aufheben an den Charakter gebunden * Br - "Battlerezz" - der Druiden ureigene "im Kampf wiederbeleben"-Fähigkeit * Brb - Be right back - bin gleich wieder da * Brt - 1. Be right there - bin gleich da. 2. Blackrocktiefen (Schwarzfelstiefen) * Btw - By the way - übrigens * Buff - Stärkungszauber, der auf ein Monster oder einen Spieler gewirkt wird. Dabei handelt es sich um eine vorübergehende Verbesserung der Charaktereigenschaften. C * Carebear - Spieler, der lieber seine Freunde durch Heilmagie, die Zubereitung eines leckeren Essens, oder einfach nur ein paar liebe Worte unterstützt, und sich eher aus Kämpfen raushält. * Cc - Crowdcontrol - Kontrolle über den Gegner mittels Verbannen, Fesseln, Betäuben, Schafen etc. * Cd - Cooldown - Abklingzeit einer Fähigkeit * Cu - See you - man sieht sich D * Dang - Darn, damn - verdammt, oft in Verbindung mit "Gosh dang it" ("Gott, verflucht") * DD - Damage Dealer - Schadensklasse * Debuff - Schwächungszauber, ein negativer Zauber, der eine betroffene Einheit schwächt. * Dispell - Aufhebung eines negativen Effekts. Manchmal wird hierfür auch der Begriff: Decursen gebraucht, welcher sich auf das Addon Decursive, eine Hilfe zum dispellen, bezieht. * DKP - Dragon Kill Points - werden von Gilden als Entscheidungsmittel benutzt, um Beute aus Schlachtzügen zu verteilen * Dmg - Damage - Schaden * Dnd - Do not disturb - bitte nicht stören * DoT - Damage over time - Schaden-über-Zeit-Zauber * Down - Ein Gegner oder ein Gruppenmitglied stirbt * DPS - Damage per second. Schaden pro Sekunde, die Haupteigenschaft jeder Waffe. * DR - Diminishing return - Effekt, der dafür sorgt, dass das wiederholte Wirken von gegnerkontrollierenden Fähigkeiten auf ein Ziel immer kürzer anhält * Drop - Beute E * EP - Erfahrungspunkte, auch "XP"; wird auch als "Experience" verwendet: Erfahrung in einem Kampf * Epixx - Epischer Beutegegenstand, der auch mal für Diskussionen in der Gruppe sorgt * Encounter - Kampf im weitesten Sinne, oft als Bosskampf verwendet F * Fail - Etwas ist total in die Hose gegangen * Farmen - Ausdauernd Ressourcen/Ruf/bestimmte Gegenstände sammeln * Fc - Falscher Channel; auf dem Schlachtfeld auch als flagcarrier - Flaggenträger - gebräuchlich * Fear/en - Furcht: Fähigkeit von Bossen oder Spielern, die Euch kopflos herumlaufen lässt * FPS - Frames per second - Menge der einzelnen Bilder, die pro Sekunde auf dem Monitor dargestellt werden * Ftw - For the win - jemanden oder etwas hochleben lassen G * G - Grin - *g* - Grinsen * Ganken - Gegnerische Spieler an einem bestimmten Ort abpassen, um ihren Charakter wiederholt umzubringen * GCD - Global Cooldown - globale Abklingzeit * Gg - Good game - gutes Spiel; oft auch als doppeltes Grinsen benutzt * Gl - Good luck - viel Glück * GM - Game Master - Mitarbeiter von Blizzard Entertainment, die Spielern helfen, sie unterstützen, und falls nötig regelwidriges Verhalten bestrafen. * Greed - Gier - will man einen Gegenstand nur verkaufen, meldet man Gier an * Grind/en - Wiederholt Gegner umbringen, um ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erreichen * Gs - Gesundheitsstein der Hexer; auch: Gesu * Gz - Gratulation, auch "gratz" H * Healer - Heiler * Hc - Heroic - heroische Instanz, auch: hero * Hf - Have fun - Viel Spaß * HoT - Heal-over-Time - Heilung, die über Zeit wirkt * HP - Hit Points - Lebenspunkte I * IC - Abkürzung für InCharakter und bezeichnet das Rollenspieltechnische ausleben des Charakters. Alles was der Charakter sagt und tut entspricht seiner Rolle. Gegensatz zu OOC, was für Out Of Charakter steht. * Idd - indeed - in der Tat * IF - Ironforge - Eisenschmiede * Imba - imbalanced - nicht ausbalanciert im Sinne von "extrem besser als Vergleichbares" * Imo - In my opinion - meiner Meinung nach * Imho - In my humble opinion - meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach * Inc - Incoming - Gegner oder Freunde erreichen in Kürze die Gruppe * IG - Ingame; im Spiel * Ini - Instanz, auch: inze * Inv - Invite - ladet mich ein * IRL - In Real Life - im wirklichen Leben L * L2P - Learn to play - "Lerne erst, wie man richtig spielt" * Lag - Hohe Latenz, was von der Serverseite zu Verzögerungen führt. Kann auch an der Verbindung liegen. * Lawl - Andere, absurderweise längere (!) und beliebte (!!) Schreibweise von "lol" * Leecher - Während die Gruppe die Gegner vertrimmt, steht der Leecher daneben und guckt untätig zu. * Lfg - Looking for group - jemand sucht Anschluss an eine Gruppe * Lfm/lf - Looking for more/members - jemand sucht Mitspieler für seine Gruppe * LOL - laughing out loud - lauthals lachen * Loot - Beute * LoS - Line of sight - Sichtlinie, ohne die die meisten Charaktere einen Gegner nicht angreifen können M * Main - Hauptcharakter eines Spielers * Mob - Kurzform von Mobile, Bewegliches Objekt. Wird gewöhnlich als Synonym für Monster verwendet. Zum besseren Verständnis sollte man jedoch präzisere Ausdrücke verwenden, z.B. Monster, Händler, Questgeber, etc. * Mount - Reittier * Mp5 - Mana-Generation pro fünf Sekunden * MT - Main-Tank - Haupt-Tank N * N8 - G'Night - Gute Nacht, auch: "Gn8" * Naxx - Naxxramas, Schlachtzugs-Instanz * Need - Braucht man einen Gegenstand, meldet man "Need" an * Nerf - Abschwächung eines Talents, eines Gegenstandes oder einer Fähigkeit * Ninja - Jemand eignet sich einen Gegenstand an, ohne die Gruppenmitglieder um Erlaubnis zu fragen * Noob, nub - Anfänger, auch: nicht sonderlich talentierter Spieler * Np - No problem - kein Problem * NPC - Non-Player Character, auch Nicht-Spieler-Charakter. Ein Charakter, der nicht von einem Spieler, sondern von der WoW-Engine gesteuert wird. Dies schließt alle Monster, Questgeber und Händler mit ein. In der Kategorie:Person bzw. Kategorie:NSC sind einige solcher NSCs aufgeführt. * NSC - Siehe NPC; deutsche Bezeichnung. O * Öpö - Tippfehler, eigentlich: lol * OOC - Abkürzung für Out Of Charakter und bezeichnet das Rollenspielfremde verhalten. Man befindet sich nicht in der Rolle sondern ist der Spieler hinter dem Charakter. Im Gegensatz dazu ist ein guter Spieler auf einem Rollenspielserver immer IC. OOC wird oft einer Aussage voran geschrieben um kenntlich zu machen das die folgende Äußerung nichts mit dem Charakter zu tun hat. Jegliche OOC Äußerungen haben aber in normalen Gespräch (/s) nichts zu suchen. * OG - Orgrimmar * OMG - Oh my God! - Heiliges Kanonenrohr * Oom - Out of mana - habe kein Mana mehr * Oor - Out of range - nicht in Reichweite * OS - Obsidian-Sanktum, Schlachtzugs-Instanz * OT - Off-Tank - Neben-Tank P * Pat - Patrol - patroullierende Gegner * Pet - Begleiter des Jägers und des Hexenmeisters * Pls, plz, plx - Please - bitte * Port - Portal, teleportieren * Pot - Trank * Proc - Kurz für Special Procedure - ein Effekt einer Waffe/eines Talents/einer Fähigkeit, die zufällig auslöst * Pull - Gegner angreifen und auf sich ziehen * PvE - Player versus Environtment - Spieler gegen die Spielwelt, also gegen computergesteuerte Gegner * PvP - Player versus Player - Spieler gegen Spieler Q * QQ - "Jammern hat doch eh keinen Zweck" R * Rar-Mob - Besonders selten vorkommender Mob. * Raid - Schlachtzug, Schlachtgruppen-Instanz * Re - Bin wieder da * Reg/en - Regenerate - Mana/Lebenspunkte regenerieren * Reppen - Reparieren * Resist - Widerstehen eines Zaubers * Respawn - Das Wiedererscheinen von bereits getöteten Gegnern * RL - 1. Real Life - das wahre Leben außerhalb von WoW. 2. Raid Leader - mit starken Nerven ausgerüsteter Leiter eines Schlachtzugs * Rofl - Rolling on floor laughing - vor Lachen am Boden kugeln * Root/en - Jemanden bewegungsunfähig machen S * S1 bis S5 - "S" steht für Season und beschreibt mit der Ziffer die Rüstungen und Waffen, die in dieser Arena-Saison käuflich sind. * Sheep - Magier verwandelt ein Ziel * Skill - Talent, Können; kann auch Fähigkeit eines Gegners bedeuten * Snare - Einen Gegner verlangsamen * SnD - Slice and Dice. Kurzform der Schurkenfähigkeit Zerhäckseln. * Spec - Die Skillung, für die Ihr Euch entschieden habt * Sry - Sorry - Entschuldigung * Ss - Der Seelenstein des Hexenmeisters * Stack - Ein voller Stapel (meist 10 oder 20 Stück) eines Gegenstandes * Stun - Betäubung eines Ziels * SW - Stormwind - Sturmwind T * T0 bis T7,5 - "T" steht für Tier und bezeichnet eine Ausrüstungsserie, die oft nur in Schlachtzügen erbeutet werden kann * Tank - Krieger, Todesritter, Druide oder Paladin, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Gegners auf sich zieht und die Aggro hält * TB - Thunderbluff - Donnerfels * Trashmob - Monster, denen man auf dem Weg zu den jeweiligen Bossen in den Instanzen begegnet. * Thx - Thanks - Danke * TS - TeamSpeak - Voice-over-IP-Programm * Twink - Zweit-Charakter eines Spielers. U * UBRS - Abkürzung für die Obere Schwarzfelsspitze. Kurzform von (engl.) Upper Black Rock Spire. * UC - Undercity - Unterstadt * UI - User Interface - die Aktionsleisten und Anzeigen, über die Ihr Charakter und Fähigkeiten steuert V * Vk/wts - Verkaufe; jemand möchte etwas verkaufen * Vz - Verzaubere W * Wb - Welcome back - Willkommen zurück * Wtb - Want to buy - jemand will etwas kaufen * Wts - want to sell; jemand möchte etwas verkaufen * Wipe - Die gesamte Gruppe lebt aufgrund eines Fehlers ab X * XR - Crossroads - Wegekreuz im Brachland Z * Zerg/en - Kommt von "Zerg"; einem Gegner zahlenmäßig überlegen sein und ihn überrennen. Entliehen dem Blizzard-Strategiespiel StarCraft, wo das „Masse statt Klasse“-Überrollen eine beliebte Taktik bei Spielern der Zerg-Fraktion ist. * Zomg - Die sehr überraschte bis sarkastische Version von OMG * Zort - Bringt Ärger zum Ausdruck, NPC in der Drachenöde und Anspielung auf Pinky von "Der Pinky und der Brain" Kategorie:Glossar